There's a New Bachelor at Camp Half Blood
by lollidella-vip
Summary: Percy Jackson had just broken up with Annabeth Chase. He's 100% happy. Let's hear his point of view of this breakup... One-shot, possibly a story!


**A/N: If you're a Percabeth fan...this may be your unlucky day if you're reading this Fanfic. **

**Please read and review! :D**

**Disclaimer: Most of the breakup tips are **_**not **_**mine! They belong to wikiHow! **

**

* * *

**Breakups are hard, right?

Ending a relationship is one of the hardest things you can do, it breaks your heart inside, and your soon to be ex-partner. Sure, you have your reasons to break up with them, but how come it is still so hard? Because we don't want to break their hearts...

How come I'm telling you this?

Because I broke up with my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

Anyway…here are some tips how to breakup with your soon to be ex (most of them I _didn't _use):

**1. Break up calmly.** If you say the dreaded words "We need to talk", your girlfriend (or boyfriend if you're a chick reading this!) will immediately know what's going on, and that's not a bad thing. You don't want to blurt out "We need to break up" out of the blue, or worse, when you're in an argument. You need to approach the whole thing calmly and peacefully, with a sense of resolution. Sit down with your partner and let him or her know that you've decided to end the relationship.

**Expect any or all of the following reactions:**

**Questioning** -- He or she will want to know why, and whether there was anything he or she could have done to prevent the breakup. Answer the questions as honestly as possible. Too bad I didn't…

**Crying** -- The other person will likely be upset, and it will show. You can comfort him or her, but don't allow yourself to be manipulated into changing your decision. Yeah, Annabeth cried. There were so many tears...there should be something called the Annabeth Ocean.

**Arguing** -- He or she may dispute anything you've said during the breakup, including examples you used in your reasons for breaking up. Don't get dragged into a fight, and don't split hairs. Let your partner know that arguing isn't going to change your decision. I found 5 bruises and a couple of scratches on myself.

**Bargaining or Begging** -- He or she may offer to change, or to do things differently in order to preserve the relationship. If the person didn't change when you've discussed your problems in the past, it is too late to expect him or her to truly change now. She drove a hard bargain…

**Lashing out** -- Whether it's as simple as saying "You'll never find anyone as good as me" or as scary as saying "I'll make you regret this", he or she is usually just trying to make himself or herself feel better. Threats of physical harm, however, are serious and should not be ignored. If you feel that your safety is at risk, stay calm and leave quickly. Yeah, I ran like a schoolgirl.

**2. Pick an appropriate place.** The less public, the better. Don't do it in a place where the person on the receiving end is going to feel more vulnerable than necessary; however, beware of an overly remote situation in case your ex loses control and resorts to violence. Hmm, I shouldn't have broke up with Annabeth in front of everyone at Camp…

**3. Choose the right time.** Avoid holidays and special occasions like birthdays and anniversaries at all costs. Do you really want your ex remembering your insensitivity every time that day rolls around? I _knew _I shouldn't have broken up with her at the Fourth of July Fireworks.

**4. Do it in person.** If the relationship is relatively new, maybe you can get away breaking up over the phone. But come on, if you've been out on more than a handful of dates, isn't that kind of harsh? Okay, this tip I _did _use.

**5. Be honest but sensitive.** No one likes to get dumped. But we at least appreciate the truth when it's over. Unless, of course, the truth is you've stopped finding him/her attractive, you've met someone better, or that you're just plain bored with the relationship. *cough*

**6. Keep your emotions in check.** Don't seem too happy about the breakup: you'll come off as mean-spirited. Just be kind, caring, and considerate. Yeah…I shouldn't have laughed…

**7. Don't react.** Some people don't handle rejection well. Some people yell, scream, or cry. But it doesn't mean you should react to their meltdown. Remember, rejection is tough. You've already got the upper hand by being the dumper. Let the dumpee behave ridiculously if they choose to. And if their tantrum escalates, get the hell out of there! Don't wait around for the aftermath! But it _was _pretty cool seeing Annabeth slash me with that spear.

**8. Realize that breaking up is just a normal part of life.** Yes, breaking up is difficult - but like it or not, this is a normal part of teenage _and_ adult life, and as much as it is painful, it is normal. Sometimes you will be the dumper, sometimes you might be the dumpee. We all have heartbreak; it hurts- but we all survive it, and you _(and your ex)_ will too.

Right now I'm drinking my Coke, watching the other campers frolic and et cetera. I got Travis and Conner Stoll to spread the word to all the girls at camp that I'm available. I got some flirtatious looks from the girls at the Aphrodite Cabin!

I, Percy Jackson, am a new, eligible bachelor!

* * *

**A/N: Please review!!!! :D**


End file.
